


Шотландские недели четы Раш

by La_donna



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Poetry, Устойчивые отношения, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_donna/pseuds/La_donna
Summary: Доктор Николас Раш с супругой проводит отпуск в Шотландии. Небольшая зарисовка в стихах. Преканон.





	Шотландские недели четы Раш

Светило Солнце. Раш сиял.   
Его улыбка отражалась   
в озёрах. И какая жалость,   
что так недолго день блистал.   
***   
В Шотландиии никак нельзя   
из дома выходить без зонта?   
Сгущались тучи с горизонта,   
укрылась тенью вся земля.   
Держась за руки с миссис Раш,   
они бежали до отеля:   
так проходила вся неделя   
их мини-отпуска в горах.   
Потом ныряли в тёплый душ,   
друг другу волосы сушили,   
и просто друг у друга были,   
в слияньи тел - слиянье душ.   
  
Она заваривала чай,   
он чиркал формулы в блокноте,   
скворец в кустах на тонкой ноте   
пел, предвещая им печаль.  
Но той беспечною порой,   
они не верили в приметы.   
Шотландия, озера, лето -   
Им предназначены судьбой.   
И не могли предугадать,   
что это их последний отпуск,   
казалось, что легко и просто,   
вернуться в горы те опять. 


End file.
